Apple Pie
by Yaoikage-Sama
Summary: Having had a long day Orichimaru has a craving for his favourite brand of noodles, but ends up falling inlove with the delicious taste of apple pie.
1. Chapter 1

*OK, OK I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE ON MY SNK FIC, BUT IM STILL WORKING THROUGH THE KINKS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…SO HERE I WROTE SOMETHING NEW THAT HOPEFULLY KEEPS YOU DISTRACTED LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FINISH IT..*

*Sumimasen for spelling errors and such*

_This feels so good._

Standing in the shower, the cold running water felt so soothing against my bare heated skin. The day had been so long and stressful that I barely had any time to relax. Sakura had been nagging me for extra credit all day long, Sasuke and Gaara got into a fight over Naruto again and Cloud and Aerith couldn't stop texting each other making those stupid texts alerts go off, even when I confiscated their cellphones they managed to tick me off by sending each other notes.

_Sigh…_

Why I decided to become a high school teacher is beyond me. I've still got a stack of Math and Chemistry homework to grade. Maybe I'll just get Sakura to grade them for me as extra credit, she is the only who could do it in any case, having a 99% average for every single one of her subjects, so maybe I should do that.

Turning off the cold water I get out of the shower slowly and dry my hair off with the towel. Walking into bedroom I turn on the fan and get onto me bed soaking wet and just let the cold air carry me into a nice cool nap.

_Fuck I'm so hungry. _

This sudden attack of hunger is driving me crazy. Getting up from my bed I decided that I'm going to get some of my favourite brand of noodles to cure the new hole in my stomach. Shivering, I realised that it started raining outside. Getting off my bed I noticed I had a hard on, sadly my hunger was winning the war of my current bodily functions, I'd just have to walk this off. I pulled on a pair of black underwear and a pair of blue jeans, while rummaging through my closet for a white t-shirt. Not wanting to spend too much time on finding shoes I decided it would be better if I didn't wear any. I grabbed my umbrella hanging on a hook on my front door. I searched for my keys through the mess on my coffee table in my small living room. Opening the door, I opened the umbrella and ran toward my black city golf Volkswagen. Before I started the car I noticed that the gas tank was empty.

_Shit looks like I'm going to have to run. Man I'm really hungry, oh well those noodles are worth it anyway._

Getting out of the car I opened the umbrella and started running to the grocery store two blocks away from my apartment building…barefoot. I probably looked like a lunatic to everyone around me. Once I reached the grocery store, I closed the umbrella and left it outside. Walking into the store, I probably looked like a wet maniac.

"Orochimaru what happened to you? Wait wait don't tell me! Noodle craving and your car's out of gas?" Shikamaru chuckled. 

I just sighed, nodded and headed toward the third isle. I grabbed 12 packets of my four favourite flavours and headed toward the counter. I paid Shikamaru and proceeded to the doors when I realised I had dropped my apartment keys in the isle. Quickly walking back I bumped into something and fell over landing against a pyramid of canned spaghetti and meatballs, most of them falling roughly on top of my right leg.

"Oh my God are you ok?" asked a sweet low gentle voice.

I looked up to see a gorgeous man with long flowing silver hair, wearing a green jersey and black pants smiling at me through his spectacles with brown eyes. I was stunned by how handsome this man looked that I was spaced out and didn't hear him say anything.

"Are you ok, hey…"

I snapped back to reality and glared at him. He reached out his hand to pull me up and I took it. He pulled me up to hard causing our bodies to collide roughly. He gently held onto me to make sure I didn't fall back down. My heart started racing at an extremely fast pace, and my brain seemed to switch off as my cheeks started to burn red. He smelled so...so…amazing, like…fresh cut green apples. Noticing he was holding my hand I jerked it away roughly.

"Could you please watch where you're…ssss..aaahhh!" The pain in my right leg shot up so quickly that I could barely even talk.

"What's wrong are you ok?!" Even though I'm sure I was just imagining things, I sensed genuine concern in his voice.

"Let go of me asshole. Sss, would you please get out of my way, im trying to find my keys."

I felt something cool brush against my hand and noticed it was my keys he was handing over to me. I grunted a 'thank you' and limped over to Shikamaru.

"Think you could give me a ride home?" He sighed and nodded. He grabbed his keys and walked over through the back entrance. I went outside to grab my umbrella and waited there for Shikamaru to come around with his car.

The rain was coming down hard and fast now, and the wind started blowing.

_How long does it fucking take to start a car?!_

"Hey…Hey…Excuse me…Hey." I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see the man who knocked me over standing with three grocery bags.

"What do you want? To push me into the street? Leave me alone."

"Hey I'm really sorry, is there anything I could do? Take you to a doctor or something?"

"I don't need your charity please just go away before you hurt me again."

"I really am sorry and would like to make it up to you. I don't hurt people intentionally…especially not someone as adorable as you are." He smiled at me so warmly, the wind wafting that fresh cut apple scent across my face.

I Just stood there, blushing, when finally Shikamaru showed up in his car.

"Hey what's your name?" I didn't reply and opened the car door. "I'm Sepiroth, but my friends call me Sepi-san."

I ignored him and got into the car.

"Shikamaru why are you not driving?" I was tired, cold, wet and hungry and I really didn't have time for his stupidity right now. He rolled down my window and shouted to the stranger who surprisingly was still just standing there staring at the car.

"His name is Orichimaru, but everyone calls him Oro." After he shouted, he rolled up the window and drive me to my house. I glared at him the entire drive.

Once we reached my apartment building, I got out, took my things and slammed the door harshly.

"You could say thank you, you know." Shikamaru yelled through the window. He rolled it down again and drove.

I stared at the grocery bag.

_I'm not even hungry anymore._

I limped towards my apartment hissing my way through the pain to the fourth floor, dropped my plastic bag on my kitchen table and headed straight for bed.

*Hope you liked this randomness I threw together, I'll try to update more on this in the next day or so. Review and tell me whatcha think*


	2. Chapter 2

*OK I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE THIS LIKE WEEKS AGO, BUT I WAS BUSY WITH SOME ART WORK STUFFS*

Standing completely still, staring at that spot in the road where there was a car just a few seconds ago, my body didn't even feel the cold or rain. My heart was racing, something that doesn't happen often. The image of his beautiful pale skin blushed in the rain with his gorgeous golden brown eyes and wet silky black hair made my breath hitch.

"Orichimaru…" I let the name roll around in my mouth. Tasting every sweet syllable and letting it linger around. I snapped back and realised that my groceries were getting wet in the rain. I walked over to my car as quickly as I could and struggled to unlock the door with my left hand. I got into the drivers' seat and placed the groceries on the passenger side, started the car and made my way home.

Reaching my house I quickly hurried inside to put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and change into some dry clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror.

_He probably thinks I'm weird or some sort of insane lunatic. My hair is so damn long. Maybe it's about time I cut it._

I stare into the mirror remembering his sweet face. The reason I don't get my hair cut short anymore.

"I miss you…"

I walk out of the bathroom toward my closet and put on a clean black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I put on some socks to keep my feet warm and make my way to the kitchen. My soft footsteps somehow echo through my dimly lit house and I switch on the TV in the living room for some background noise on my way to the kitchen.

Packing out the grocery bags I notice something fall on the floor. Bending to pick it up I notice it's a packet of noodles. Slowly getting back up from the floor, I remember helping up the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I guess I still haven't managed to get him out of my mind. Putting away the groceries I decide I'm going to try out some of these wonderful noodles. Taking out a pot I could hear my cellphone ringing from my bedroom.

"Urrghh…What now?" Rushing to my bedroom I search through the papers in my work case and source out the sleek vibrating noise maker. Looking at the screen I sigh loudly and answer the call.

"What is it?"

"The report for the Uchiha case has just been emailed to me. Should I print it out for your inspection tomorrow or should I just send it to you now?"

Fuck. I forgot about the Uchiha case. I've been so busy daydreaming about the possibility of somebody to fill this empty house I come home to everyday that I have forgotten to help another young man and his own.

"Email it to me but print it out as well, I'd like to go over it at 7 tomorrow morning if that's not too much trouble Vincent."

"No it shouldn't be, and please get some sleep. You've been working on this case for three months now and you haven't gotten any sleep for the past five days. You know what, maybe you shouldn't come in tomorrow morning. I'm sure I could handle everything on my own."

"No. I am coming and that's final. Make sure there's coffee by the time I get there. Also I want a detailed summary of the report, at this point I really don't feel like going through the unnecessary information."

"That's so much extra work, but fine I'll do it. Can't we move it to 8 instead? I have to drop off Cloud at school first, or better yet make it 9, the kid has some serious narcissism with his hair."

" 8:30 and no later than that." Suddenly the odour of smoke fills my lungs and it gets hard to breathe.

_Shit! I forgot the pot on the stove._

"Look Vincent I'm going to have to call you back. My house is about to burn down."

Ending the call abruptly, throwing my phone onto my bed, I rush to the kitchen and panic as a huge fire has started. Grabbing the fire extinguisher I try my best to put out the fire and not burn myself in the process.

Finally after the smoke had cleared I sighed at the mess I had to clean.

"So much for dinner."

After cleaning for what seemed like hours, I felt so exhausted that my body just couldn't take anymore strain. I headed toward the bathroom and took a long cold shower.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again. _

Without noticing I started feeling aroused. Even under the cold soothing water my skin was starting to feel warm. Grabbing the soap I started cleaning off the sweat and grime from my body. My cock was stiffening. I ran my hands up and down my chest, soaping up my body as if someone else's hands were all over me. The image of him started clearing in my head. His perfect skin. Those lips. The things I want to do to those lips of his. I start rubbing my cock. Jerking it slowly, picturing his mouth where my fingertips are. Moaning loudly in the shower I start to feel myself close to the edge. I could feel it building, his sexy mouth on my cock. The pleasure driving me wild.

_Hnnghhh…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…_

I ride my orgasm out and feel a wave of pleasure surge over me. Grabbing the soap I continue to clean myself off and get ready for bed.

_Sigh…I need to see him again. Maybe Shikamaru knows where I could find him. _

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll go by the store tomorrow after I go to the office. Hopefully Shikamaru can help me."

I put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers and climb into bed. I turn to switch off the bed lamp, settle in and close my eyes.

_Finally…and end to a seriously long day… _

_Fuck! I forgot to lock the door._


	3. Chapter 3

**I GUESS I'VE SORT OF STARTED TO DEVELOP A VERY STRONG BOND TO THIS STORY AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

"Hnnnhh…urrrghhh."

_Great. 7:15. Time to get ready for work._

I slowly dragged myself out of bed only to slip and fall on one of my files full of yet to be graded assignments. Picking myself off from the floor I rub my ass as I hit the ground pretty hard. Today was Friday. That meant two things. Shorter school day and a 2 for 1 special on my favourite noodles. I dragged my feet toward the kitchen putting on the kettle to boil some water. I rummaged through the cupboards to find some coffee and sugar.

Walking over to the fridge I notice I forgot to buy milk.

"I really should start making a shopping list."

Drinking my black coffee, my brain starts to wake up and I remember the car isn't working again. Suddenly my Friday seems to be starting off quite shitty, but I don't care right now I have to get to work. Quickly gulping down the hot black liquid I put the cup down on my dresser, take a quick shower, dress and look for the file I slipped on earlier.

Every morning seems to be a rush. Grabbing my apartment keys, my work bag and my wallet I rushed toward the nearest bust stop. Halfway there I remember I forgot to lock my door.

Running back as I fast as I could, I checked my door only to discover it's already been locked.

_For fuck's sake I need to stop being so damn paranoid._

Running back to the bus stop my phone starts ringing. In the chaos of running and trying to hold onto my possessions I manage to answer the phone.

"What is it Zabuza?"

"Well for starters are you going to be late for school again?"

"Tch. We both know the answer to that one. Seriously why did you call me? I'm kind of in the middle of running to catch a bus right now."

"Your car's broken again?! Seriously you need to get a new one, or a skateboard or something."

"Look if this is a 'Hi how are you blah blah blah' conversation we could talk on lunch break but right now I really need to catch the bus or else I'll have to walk."

"That's why I'm calling you. There's going to be a meeting lunch time in Tsunades' office."

"Oh God what is it this time?"

"Don't know…but just thought I should give you a heads up. I'll cover for you in the meantime. Hurry the fuck up."

"Thanks. I owe you a case of beer."

"Damn right you do."

He hung up the phone just as I reached the bus stop only to see the bus to drive pass me.

"Just fucking great."

Angered, I had no other choice but to walk the hour and a half to school. Walking I agreed that it's about time that I got a new car. I've had my current one for about eight years now. It had given in and started having problems two years ago. I guess the car had been with me so long that I it was a part of me I couldn't let go of. No matter how much I needed to.

"Hey. Need a ride?"

The voice was familiar and cheerful. I turned around to the car that had taken me home last night. For a second I was about to apologise to the driver before I noticed the beard.

"Morning Shikaku."

"Morning Oreo." He chuckled as he said my college nickname.

"So are we done with pleasantries? Get in, I'm taking Shikamaru to school right now before I go unlock the store."

"Arigato. I really appreciate it."

Getting in the passenger seat I see Shikamaru struggling with his tie.

"17 and you still don't know how to make your school tie?"

Shikaku laughed at me for making fun of his son. He knew I had a soft spot for the smart mouthed slacker and always considered him as a nephew.

"I swear I've tried to teach him many times. He really has a short attention span, but I think he knows very well how to do something."

"Oh I agree with you 100%. Shikamaru is quite the genius. He's just too lazy to do anything with his massive potential. Averaging on 75% for everything definitely shows that he clearly knows what he's doing. Why he gets lower grades purposefully is beyond me."

Driving in the car talking to Shikaku was definitely the turnaround for my shitty morning. Arriving at the school, I noticed that I had about five minutes to clock in and not be deemed late for the millionth time.

"Thanks for lift. I seriously appreciate it. My car has finally given and died on me"

"Oh but you couldn't thank me for driving you home in the rain last night." Shikamaru almost venomously spat the words out at me.

"Hey you better behave yourself if you want that party" I watched as Shikaku silenced his son. It was always fun to see Shikamaru get blackmailed by his father as he knew very well that Shikaku would gladly take the time to embarrass his son any opportunity he got.

Shikamaru got out of the car, his tie still not made, walked to his fathers' window and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sumimasen Tou-san, I didn't mean to get out of line. We'll still have the party right?"

Shikaku looked at me and gave me a wink.

"We'll see. If you don't behave the next twenty-four hours, you can say goodbye to your birthday party tomorrow. Love you son."

"Love you too dad." Shikamaru mumbled something else but Shikaku just gave him a glare.

"Hey thanks for the ride again. I'll make it up to you buy buying up every single 2 for 1 noodle special."

"Hahahaha… It's not really a thank you if you do it every Friday Oreo."

"Aahahahahaha… I guess you're right. I'll think of something."

"Hey maybe you could come by the party tomorrow. I'm sure together we could torture the snot out of the poor kid."

I had to admit, Shikaku was always quite devious. Must be one of the reasons he's one of my best friends.

"And ask Zabuza to come too. Haven't seen him in ages either."

"Hahahahah, sure no problem. See you later at the store." Shikaku smiled and waved at me as he drove off to work. I stared at my watch.

"Shit!"

I ran as fast as I could to the foyer to clock in.

"Cutting it very close, but glad you're on time for once."

"Good morning to you to Tsunade."

_Well at least I didn't get yelled at again._


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK TO WORKING ON FICS FOR ME. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL START GAINING SOME ATTENTION**

"Ungh…"

Waking up to the alarm going off, I check the time.

_07:20. Time to get ready for another day at the office. _

Dragging myself out of bed, I sluggishly make my way to the kitchen and start the coffee machine.

"This is going to be a long Friday."

Deciding not to waste any time, I head toward the shower and turn the faucet. I tie up my endless length of silver hair into a bun and step into the spray of warm water. My body adjusts to the change in temperature and for a few seconds I actually manage to relax.

Getting out of the shower, I dry myself off quickly and tie the towel around my waist. I reach the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee, swallow the hot black liquid quickly, pour another cup and make my way to the living room. Opening my laptop I check my emails and read over the report Vincent sent me.

_I should go over there later. Sasuke would probably just tell me to come another time and that Madara isn't there, but I should still go anyway. Sad that his parents died in that car accident…A kid like that has a lot of potential to do something great with his life. _

Suddenly I hear my cellphone ring from my room. Rushing over to answer it I check the screen, sigh and press accept.

"So, its 08:35 and you're not here."

"I was just in the middle of getting dressed."

Walking over to living room, I sit down on the couch and take another sip of coffee.

"Bullshit. You were spacing out drinking coffee."

"And what makes you so certain?"

"Because I knocked on your door three times, you didn't answer, so I stalked you through your window."

"You know, I don't know why you don't just come in. You know where the spare is."

Suddenly the phone cuts off and I hear footsteps.

"Yeah, but stalking you is so much better."

"Morning to you too. There's still some coffee left if you want. You know you could mouth something to say you're coming into my home."

"We've been best friends since Law School. I hardly thought I needed to make my presence known."

"Well it helps with identifying who enters my home."

"So, since you seemed to be taking your sweet time this morning I decided to bring over the documents instead. Turns out, there was more than just the inheritance money from his parents. It also states that he gets the house once he turns 18."

"Ok, so we know Madara is his legal guardian as of now, but what about Itachi? Any news of him in the report?"

"Not really. The guy is busy all the time. Right now he's in London closing off some big contract or something, but he should be back within a few weeks."

"We've been in and out of court for three months now. The sooner we can get Itachi to claim sole custody, the better. The kid is being beat up and God knows what else by this Madara creep and we can't do anything about it, because Itachi is not here and the kid won't say anything."

"Don't worry. We'll get this asshole. I mean, I haven't seen you lost a case once. Just wish you had the same passion in finding someone to bone as much as you do with wanting to win your cases."

Vincent laughed at my poor attempt to come up with a witty retort, but in my head I knew he was right. I have been working so hard and the mere thought of a relationship just seemed to be so distracting. All the guys I've tried to date in the past were definitely not looking for a relationship. I mean, one would think that by now, guys would have matured a little. But every single time, it's just a horny young prick looking for some action.

"Hey you said something about your house burning down last night. Place looks fine to me." Vincent spoke curiously pulling me out of my deep train of thought.

"Oh…that." I chuckled a bit remembering my failed attempts at trying to cook noodles.

"Well I was buying some groceries and decided to try these noodles on sale from Shikakus store."

"Aahahahahaha. Knowing you, you probably didn't read the fucking instructions." Vincent just laughed at me greedily, when I remembered the reason I bought the noodles in the first place. The image of his beautiful pale skin which blushed in the rain, covered by his wet silky black hair, staring at me with his gorgeous golden brown eyes made my breath hitch. Vincent saw the look on my face, smirked and suddenly grabbed me from behind. Vincent was just as tall as I was with more or less the same sharp features. Except he had shoulder length black hair, dark brown-orange eyes that at times seemed to be red, and of course, he was more tan than I was. I was stronger than he was, but when catches me off guard like this, he has the upper hand, and has quite the grip.

"So tell me…What's his name?"

"Seriously, you don't have to tackle me every time you wish to enquire about my social life you know."

"It's more fun this way."

"Well if you get the fuck off me, maybe I can tell you like a proper person."

Vincent releases his grip and proceeds to sit next to me.

"His name is Orichimaru."

"Yeah…go on."

"Uh that's pretty much all I know."

"Seriously. Wow. Ok…uh looks like we need to do some serious work on your game."

"There's nothing wrong with my game. I just didn't have time to get to know him better."

Vincent sighed and looked at me like I was a complete pain in the ass.

"What did you? Knowing you, you probably did something really stupid and he probably didn't want to be seen talking to a wacko."

"Hey! If you'd like to know…I picked up his keys and went after him to hand it over when he suddenly turned around and I knocked him into a tower of canned spaghetti and meatballs. I tried to apologise, twice in fact, but he just didn't want to hear any of it."

"Well was he at least fuck worthy?"

"Not everything is about appearance and sex you know." I gave him a glare of disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you plan on finding your Cinderella or are you just going to let this one slide, like you did with the last couple of guys."

"Why do you assume I'm the problem?"

"Because you take everything so seriously? Live a little." Vincent got up and started walking toward the coffee machine.

"Look all I'm saying is, live in the moment. Don't plan things out all the time."

"I suppose you're right. I was going to go by the store later and ask Shikaku about him."

"Well there you go. Look take the next few days off, and let me handle the work. Just get your happy on. Fuck knows you need it."

"I suppose I could, but…"

"But nothing! I'll be fine. Just don't forget to make me your best man when you guys get married." Vincent laughed hysterically as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

I smiled a bit. Even though he could get on my nerves, he was the brother I never had.

"And seriously, you've got to stop walking around naked whenever I'm over here. Unless you're trying to seduce me or something, by which I'm flattered, but you're not my type."

"Oh you have a type?" I laughed at him and got off the couch to go change into some clothes.

"You should tie up your hair more often. Looks good on you."

"I thought I wasn't your type?"

"You're not. Just trying to make you look less…you."

"Fuck off. I'll change quickly, then we can head over to Uchihas' place after we drop off the detailed summary."

"Yeah take your time princess."

Vincent plopped himself onto my couch and turned on the TV as I entered my room and rummaged for my midnight blue suit and maroon tie.

"Finally done getting pretty?" Vincent came into my room as I was putting on my black leather shoes.

"Yeah. We should probably check in at the office first. You know how cranky Cid can get."

"Yeah he's been having fucking mood swings a lot lately."

Walking toward the living room, I pick up my suitcase, grab my car keys and shove my laptop into its bag and head toward my car.

"See you at the office."

I locked the door and headed for my car. Vincent was already driving away, when I started my car. Slowly pulling out of my drive way…all I could think about was the amount of time left before I get to go to the store and ask Shikaku about Orichimaru.

_Hopefully he'll be able to give me some answers._

_I NEED to see him again._


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMENASAI! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE. I COULD LIE AND TELL YOU THAT I'VE BEEN BUSY, BUT I CAN'T COME UP WITH A GOOD ENOUGH STORY LOL. SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY NOW THAT I'VE STARTED PICKING UP MY SLACK AGAIN.**

"Wow. You're actually on time for once."  
>I turned around to see a tall dark skinned man with short spikey hair grin at me, before he handed me a cup of coffee.<br>"Thanks for the coffee. So what's on the agenda for the meeting? You have any idea what it's about?"  
>'No clue. Knowing Tsunade…she's probably just going tell us to pick up our slack or some shit like that."<br>'Eh…I guess we'll know by lunch then. Enjoy class."

The day dragged by quite slowly and I seemed to develop a headache. Teaching drained so much of my energy that I barely even had enough will power to get to the meeting on time.  
>"Glad you could finally join us."<br>Tsunade sounded irritated, more so then usual, and she wore an expression that told me "to sit the fuck down because you're interrupting me". I moved as quietly as I could to a seat next to Zabuza.  
>"As I was saying…there will be some people coming in tomorrow from Ragnarok to talk with the educators of Sasuke. Now this is a serious matter so I will need your full cooperation."<br>It took a few minutes to register before I understood that I as one of those people that would be spoken to.  
>"Wait…are you sure you mean tomorrow? I mean tomorrow is Saturday."<br>"I'm aware tomorrow is Saturday, hence why I agreed to let them enter my property. Allowing them onto campus during school hours would be a complete disaster. I will not allow any disruption to occur during school hours. Therefore, YOU WILL come in tomorrow Orochimaru."

_Brilliant. She knows just how to ruin my weekend._

"Well I think that is all, you may all leave and enjoy the rest of your lunch break. Oh and for those who have to come in tomorrow, you have to be here by 9 a.m."

_Sigh. There go my plans for sleeping late too._

Zabuza and I walked toward the teachers' lounge for lunch, of which there was only about 15 minutes left, but that didn't really matter as I had no classes after lunch which left me free to go home, but I knew Tsunade would have wanted me to finish grading my students papers and have them on her desk by the end of the day which just made me depressed.  
>"Hey look I'm going to let you enjoy lunch on your own. I need to get started on grading those papers, or else I'll be stuck here all afternoon."<br>Well I guess that's understandable. I mean you are such a slacker anyway. Why didn't you let Sakura do them for you as extra credit?"  
>"I enjoy my silence. It keeps me sane"<br>We both chuckled for a while as we knew what a loud smart mouthed, energetic and somewhat annoying young woman Sakura could be.  
>"Oh yeah, Shikaku asked me to invite you to his sons' birthday party tomorrow. You know him. He needs some adult company to keep him sane while the kid goes crazy with his friends."<br>"Aww sweet man, haven't seen him in a while. I'll definitely stop by."  
>"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then."<br>I walked off toward my classroom and locked the door behind to make sure I don't get disturbed. I took out my smartphone, plugged in my headset and let the sweet sounds of classical rock soothe my ears as my red pen danced across the pages of various answer sheets.

It took me about 2 hours and a half to grade most of the papers before I decided that I'd had enough. I stacked the graded papers into a neat pile and put them into a sleeve, and locked them in my drawer, I took the rest and stuffed them into my bag. I unplugged my headset and checked my phone.

_7 missed calls?_

I scrolled through my call log and noticed they were all from Zabuza. A text message came through just as I was about to put away my phone.

"_Hey I'm waiting in the parking lot. I wonder how you thought you were going to get home. Bet you didn't even think about it at all. Just hurry up please I'm falling asleep in the car here."_

To my surprise I really did forget about how I would get home. I quickly unlocked my door and then ran toward the parking lot when I remembered I left the graded papers locked in my classroom, and ran all the way back to my class to get the papers, locked the door behind ran toward Tsunades' office and dumped the sleeve on her desk.  
>"I'll have the rest of on your desk tomorrow I swear."<br>"Always cutting it close, I see."  
>I ran all the way back to the parking lot and got into Zabuzas' dark blue RunX.<br>"Thanks for waiting seriously. I totally forgot about going home."  
>"Unnghh...yeah ok."<br>I could clearly tell that he woke up from a small nap like state. I just smiled at him, feeling grateful for the great friend I have.

When we got close to Shikakus' shop, I told Zabuza he could drop me off there and still make it home in time to apologize to Haku for being late. I told him he could put the entire blame on me, even though it actually was my fault. I waved at him and got out of the car. I walked into the shop, bought what I needed, walked out and started walking home.

The walk home felt like it took forever because I was so drained. The flight of stairs looked so intimidating as I dragged my grocery bags up the staircase along with my heavy work bag. Finally reaching my apartment, I unlocked it, walked in, locked the door, threw everything down on the floor and made my way toward the kitchen with two packets of noodles in my hands. After cooking my noodles, I plonked down onto the couch, put on the TV and sank into a relaxed state. I can't remember the last time I did that.

_Man. I need to take it easy. My fucking life is all over the place. I need to just take a week off or something._

Before I noticed, my bowl of noodles was empty.

_Tomorrow is probably going to be a drag too. I really hope it fucking goes quick so I can go look for a present for the little smart mouth._

Feeling extremely drained, I dumped the empty bowl in the sink, removed my clothes, crawled under my covers and let my exhaustion consume me.

**THANKS FOR READING. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON."


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL SO THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED SOONER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD. GUESS I SHOULD WRITE MORE WHEN I ACTUALLY DON'T WANT TO AND WHEN I HAVE THE TIME** 

After stopping by at the office to ease Cids' mind, Vincent and I made our way to the Uchihas. We've been visiting Sasuke for the past few months after we got a call from the principal at his school, telling us he had been admitted to the hospital for severe bruises. Through investigation we learned that after his parents had died in a car accident he was left in custody of his two older brothers, Madara and Itachi, but with Itachi being a CEO at his company, he is barely home, thus leaving Sasuke in the care of Madara who wasn't exactly a trustworthy man. Madara had many run-ins with the law before on accounts of assault, drugs and various rape attempts, but Itachi had always managed to cover up his mess and make sure that Madara stayed out of prison because he needed someone to look after their younger brother. Madara had managed to convince Itachi that he was the innocent caregiver and that all the bruises and bad behaviour Sasuke referred to was because he kept getting into trouble at school. We had tried to get Sasuke to testify, but it seems he lives in too much fear of his brother and simply won't talk.

"You think he's going to let us in this time?"  
>I looked over to Vincent who was eating a hotdog, smothered in onions and ketchup, and thought the same thing.<br>"Hard to tell. If he does, I want you to focus on the surroundings, let me talk to him."  
>"I don't know why he just doesn't tell us and let us help him."<br>"People in this sort of situation never want to say anything mostly out of fear of what they would lose and what others would say about them."  
>We pulled up to his driveway and I gave Vincent a stare to tell him to clean his face as he has crumbs all over his mouth.<br>"Again let me do all the talking."  
>We walked up to the door and knocked. We waited for two minutes before we heard locks being taken off and the door being unlocked. The door opened to a young man with raven hair and black eyes looking slightly afraid.<br>"Hey Sasuke…is Madara home?"  
>He looked to the ground and shook his head to indicate no.<br>"May we come in?"  
>He looked up startled and I understood. He didn't want to risk being found out that we were here.<br>"Ok I understand, but if you would like to talk, you have number right? Don't hesitate to call, no matter what time of the day. I'm here to help you."  
>With that we left and reported back to Cid, who scolded us for not forcing him to talk and had a lengthy argument before he let us go.<p>

I drowned myself in paper work for three hours before I decided to take a short nap. When I woke up noticed it was starting to get dark. When I checked the time I noticed that I had to get moving if I wanted to catch Orochimaru at Shikakus' shop.  
>"Oi you."<br>I looked up to see Vincent standing in front of my desk with a raised brow.  
>"Thought you said you'd stop over at that store to go find your Cinderella?"<br>"You could have woken me up you know."  
>"Eh…you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."<br>"Tch…some kind of friend you are."  
>I got up as fast as I could and headed toward my car. Once I got there I managed to to start it up and headed straight for Shikakus' shop.<p>

I got out as fast as I could and practically ran into the shop. I did a quick sweep through of all the isles to check if I couldn't tactfully bump into him, only to discover he wasn't there. Feeling a bit desperate I headed toward the managers room and knocked on the door before a young man with a short bushy ponytail, pierced ears and sharp eyes walk out with a bored expression looking at me as if I were a nuisance.  
>"Uh….Hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I was here the other evening when there was a bit of a commotion with a gentlemen with long black hair. Uhm…Orochimaru I think."<br>"Oh…the weird guy who stood in the rain with grocery bags. You know you just missed him about 10 minutes ago."  
>"What?! Really?! Damnit! Uh…sorry for the outburst. Thank you for your time."<p>

Feeling defeated, I walked off into the direction of the produce section and picked out some apples before heading toward the baking ingredients.

_I can't believe I missed him by 10 minutes. If only I had woken up sooner._

I sighed from disappointment and headed toward the checkout.  
>"He's here every Friday. He comes straight after work, around 4 I think."<br>I lifted my head to see the same young man from the managers' room talking to me while he rang up my purchases. Without even noticing, my entire face lit up full of hope that I could see him again.  
>"Really?! Every single Friday?!"<br>"Uh…yeah."  
>I paid the young man and took my grocery bags to my car. I felt warm all over and knew that I had a definite chance of seeing him again. I just had to make sure I left early enough and get Vincent to cover for me with Cid.<p>

As soon as I got home I packed away my groceries and headed straight toward bed, only to lie awake for two hours because I couldn't fall asleep. I was so busy creating scenarios in my head about what I would say to him, how I could make smile, what we would do if he said yes to me if I asked him out to dinner.  
>My optimism was at such a high rate that I thought up scenarios where we would come back to place and head for my bedroom. My mind wandered so far, it took me a few minutes to notice I had a hard on. Moving my hand slowly toward my hard cock, I played around with it before I got serious and started to jack myself off. I got rough and kept pumping my cock harder and harder thrusting my hips in motion with my hands. Pushing myself to the max, I managed to cum all over my sheets and realised that I probably shouldn't be jacking off in bed. I hate doing laundry after all. <p>

_Eh…I hope next week Friday was here already. I just need to see him again._

**OMG SO I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS, AFTER IT'S BEEN SITTING IN A FOLDER FOR WEEKS...GOMEN**


	7. Chapter 7

**42 DAYS LATER AND I ONLY GET THE CHANCE TO WRITE THIS NOW. SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

Browsing through an online store, I try to search for a gift for Shikamarus' birthday party later this afternoon. With the guys from the Ragnarok legal firm coming to ask the educators of Sasuke some question this morning and for me to finish off the last few papers I have to grade, going out to buy a present won't be possible.

I chose a gift quickly and lucky enough for me there was a supplier nearby which means if I rush my delivery, I could have it by the time I get back after the whole interrogation crap.

_OK…now to just find those papers and get dressed so I can go. Standing in front of a laptop barefoot in a towel, with wet hair after a bath, is a great way to feel shitty for the rest of the day._

Heading for my room, I dry my hair and add some product to it before I comb it out. I search for some actual decent clothes in my closet and manage to find a nice white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and the purple cardigan I got myself when I still cared about what I looked like. I finished off the look with a pair of "never-ever been worn" flip flops that Zabuza had given me a few years back. Feeling some sort of accomplishment I head toward my living room grab my work bag full of crap I needed to sort out, the last few papers I still needed to grade and my apartment keys, making sure I lock the door and headed for the bus stop.  
>The wait was surprisingly short as I was somewhat early. The people on the bus were staring at me weirdly as if I had a giant snake wrapped around my neck like a scarf. It made me uneasy, so I proceeded as far to the back as I could. Thankfully there were only five stops before I had to get off, but somehow bus rides always seemed to take forever. By the second last stop before I had to get off, a young woman came up to me and gave me her number. I looked at her confused and asked her why, she simply replied that I looked really good and that she would like to get to know me before she proceed to get off at the next stop. The same situation occurred another three times with two other women and a man before I finally got the chance to get off of the bus.<p>

_That sure was one interesting and very uncomfortable bus ride._

I proceeded toward the school and made my way to Tusnades' office. The room consisted of all the senior educators who taught Sasuke, including myself and Tsunade.  
>"So how this works is that you will be waiting to be questioned in your classrooms, so if you could please wait there in the meantime, that would be appreciated. They said that they would try not to take too much of your time, so please be cooperative and answer as truthfully and as detailed as you can. And to those of you who still have to hand in your graded papers, I trust now would be a sufficient time to complete them and hand them in."<p>

She concluded her speech and dismissed us to our classrooms.

_Why do I get the feeling that the last bit of her speech was directed at me? Ugh…anyway, I actually need to finish before they come and ask me questions. Who knows how long they're going to take. I might not even get the chance to finish if they take too long with asking their questions._

After about 50 minutes, I managed to finish grading my papers and proceed to stack them neatly before I ran off toward Tsunades' office to hand them in. I was just about to make it when I bumped into someone which sent all my papers flying about the quad.  
>"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at me while I was scurrying to pick up the papers that where almost about to blow away with the wind. After I picked everything, I ran toward her office and put the papers on her desk.<p>

"You're late, but at least you handed them in. Now please proceed to wait in your classroom."

I left her room feeling rather pissed as I remembered the asshole that nearly got me killed standing in the middle of nowhere talking on his cell phone. I reached my classroom and proceeded to wait in silence. 

_This is a serious waste of my time. How long are these assholes planning on making me wait?_

Just as I was about to get up and leave, I heard a knock on the door before someone walked into my room.

"YOU!"  
>We both yelled out the same thing at the exact same time when our eyes met. I recognised the man standing in front of me. My blood started boiling and I couldn't contain myself.<p>

"You're…You're that clumsy asshole who knocked me over in the store! What the hell are you doing here? Come to cause another disaster?"

I guess he could tell I was pissed off because he looked a bit shocked and took his time to contemplate a response, and I guess to let me cool off.

"I'm really sorry for what happened in the store, I was just trying to give you your keys back."

"So what you came all this way here to apologize? Well I guess I can forgive you then."

He smiled at me, but then his face got all serious and sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Well, I didn't know you would be here, but I'm greatly pleased that I got to see you again. As for the reason as to why I'm here, I'm from Ragnarok, I'm here to ask you a few questions regarding one of your students…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Will this take long? I've got somewhere I need to be."

"I will try not to take too much of your time…that is if you agree to let me cook you dinner?"

"You sure don't seem like you're here to help out my student, more likely than for your own personal reasons." I was short and to the point. I really didn't need him taking any more of my time. I still need to get home and wrap the gift being delivered to my house in the next 30 minutes.

The questioning seemed to go on forever and I just didn't think this man seemed all that interested in his case. His questions were straight to the point, very detailed and always seemed to have a criteria that would make my answers sufficient enough for him to move on to the next question.

"Has he been showing any signs of abnormal behaviour? Like always wanting to be secluded or angry and lashing out at people. Anything as small as a day he didn't' pitch to school or a sad face during lunch could be very useful."

"Well…to be honest he seems very much normal to me. Normal in a sense that he is just like everyone else. He has this boy whom he's very attached to named Naruto Uzumaki, which seems to be the only time he shows emotion."

"Please define what you mean by that statement."

"Well they're always together. He's kind of possessive. He doesn't really like Naruto talking to other people, especially a student named Gaara who seems to be interested in Naruto, in a way that Sasuke is too, but he doesn't exactly seem to know how to express his feelings. So he gets a bit aggressive toward Gaara and a bit too depressed when Naruto doesn't show up at school."

"Hmm…Well…I think that should be enough."

I just looked at him with this sense of anger because he acted as if he was a robot with no absolute trace of emotion when he asked his questions. It was almost as if he didn't even care. Like he was here for other reasons, and based on what he said earlier, I'm that reason.

"So…about letting me cook for you, would you let me?"

"I'm sorry but I do not see the need in answering any of your personal questions as I do not see the relevance to them with the case. And frankly, I don't think you even care about Sasuke. I only know so much, and if I could do more to help him I would. Here you have that kind of chance and you're wasting it on stupid questions. He's probably just another pay check to you."

His face looked a little hurt and I think he was very shocked as to what I said to him.

"I'm afraid that I have yet again given you the incorrect impression of myself. In all fairness I care so much about this young man. I have been struggling with this case for more than three months now and I really just wish for a solution to come from this. He has a bright future ahead of him, and I want to give him that chance when I win this case."

I felt extremely guilty about everything I said and thought about this man, all because of a stupid incident that I should have forgotten about a while ago. I could sense the genuine pain, stress and care in this mans' voice as he spoke and felt so disgusted by my behaviour that I just didn't know what to say.

_How could anyone stay mad at a man like this? He's so kind, empathetic, determined and sexy…God I wish I could just swim in those eyes of his. Those sharp chiselled features. That sexy mouth. OH and that gorgeous waterfall of hair. I bet he would look amazing naked…like something out of a fantasy novel._

I heard something and I wasn't sure what it was until I snapped back and realised that he was still talking to me. It felt like he was waffling a bunch of words I couldn't really understand because he sort of said them with this sad smile on his face and his body movements indicated that he was about to get up and leave…I just had to stop him somehow.

_Oh shit…what do I say, what do I say…fuuuck. Wait..Oh yeah!_

"Yes. I'd be honoured."

"OK…fine then I really will not bother you and will stay out of your way in future as you request."

"Wait...what? Uhm what are you talking about?!"

"That I leave you alone? I just told you about how I do not wish to be such a hindrance to you in your life and that it's best if I could exercise all means to not ever interact with you ever again. Thank you for your time, I appreciate it."

_Shit…say something, say something you idiot._

"Uhm…hey look I'm really sorry for being such a pain, but if you don't mind I'd like to make it up to somehow if I could…uhmm…Ah yes, one of my friends is hosting a birthday party for his son and I would really like it if you could come along and keep me company. And if that isn't enough I would also like to accept your offer for dinner...that is if the offer still stands."

As if a switch went off in his head, his face completely changed to a smile that I could only describe as a supernatural occurrence as every single ounce of my body melted as he looked at me.

"Well…uhm I am unsure of this party of yours but if you could give me the address I wouldn't mind dropping you off and picking you up for dinner later? I still have to compile my information collected today and report it to my boss."

"Sure. I'm OK with that."

I could hardly comprehend what just happened, so I pinched myself just to check that I wasn't dreaming.

_Did I really just agree to go out with him? Oh fuck it. Let's just see where this goes, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy. If I'm lucky he might just turn out to be a douche bag then maybe I can move on with my life._

"Are you ready to leave…Oreo was it?"

My face felt like it was on fire due to how hard I was blushing. Nobody ever calls me that except my close friends and people I attended college with. I guess he meant to say "Oro" but forgot and got it wrong.

"Uhm…it's actually Oro and not Oreo."

"I know…I just think Oreo sounds cuter."

He flashed me a smile that made my knees weak and my cock just a bit too excited.

"Oh and by the way…my name is Sephiroth. Just in case you forgot…Oreo."

He winked at me and left the classroom.

_OH GOD. I feel like I'm the main character of one of those saucy romance novels. But hey…I'm not complaining._

_Hhmmm..I can't wait for dinner._

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT…AND I SWEAR THAT BY TOMORROW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP. AGAIN THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOW AND A WARM WELCOME TO ALL THE NEW ONES OH AND MERRY KURISMASU MINNA (/*v*)/.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HA! AS I SAID THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE UP SOON! SEE…I CAN BE VERY HARD WORKING WHEN I WANT TO BE. I CAN ALSO BE VERY LAZY AND ABSENTMINDED TOO. SORRY FOR THE MESS UP IN POSTING CHAPTERS. FAVOURITE, FOLLOW OR REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING (^v^)*

As soon as I finished up my questioning with the last educator for the case, I went to see Vincent, who was sitting in the teachers' lounge looking so drained of life sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Man, I am so fucking tired. It felt like forever asking all those questions."

"Well, did you at least get some useful information?"

"Yeah, I did. Turns out he slept a few times in the janitors' closet only to be discovered the next morning all battered and bruised. One time it was so bad he couldn't even walk properly."

I clenched my fist and grinded my teeth at the horrible news. How could your own flesh and blood hurt you so badly about money? It's inhuman. I couldn't believe Itachi was just letting this happen.

"Do you have evidence though…? I mean, sure enough we have someone who can say it happened, but if Sasuke denies it, it would just be his word against ours."

"Well, I knew you would ask for that. I'm coming back on Monday to see the nurse for some medical records. She said she even snuck a few pictures while he was unconscious. I'll get all of that stuff, and hopefully in three weeks we could settle this once and for all in court. What about you? You get anything good?"

"Yeah I did. I managed to find a person who he possibly confides in. I'll go and ask him a few questions on Monday."

"Why can't you go today? I mean, it's not like you have anything planned."

"Weeelll…."

I looked up and down trying to avoid eye contact. I probably blushed a bit too. Vincent immediately caught on to my body language. He jumped me and proceeded to interrogate me.

"You sneaky pervert. Just what were you doing behind those classroom doors?"

His grip on me was tight and I almost couldn't breathe until I managed to shake him off of me. After I broke free, I caught my breath and straightened my clothes.

"Well you know the guy I was telling you about form the shop… the guy I knocked over?"

"Yeah, what? Did you find his brother or something?"

"Ugh… don't be a dumbass. Anyway, turns out he's a teacher at this school, and lucky enough for me he happened to be one of Sasuke's educators, as well as one of the people I had to question."

"No way! Talk about a lucky break. So did you guys do the classic shove the papers off the desk and fuck like wild animals scene? I mean, I won't judge you for defiling school property. Ahahahahaha."

"You seriously watch way too much porn, and no, we didn't have sex. But I did manage to get him to say yes in letting me cook for him tonight."

"Well, what are you standing around here for? Go home and start prepping the place for the fuck fest you're going to unleash."

"You know, I don't know how many times I've told you that not everything is about sex. It's probably the reason why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey… I get plenty enough action. The reason I don't have a girlfriend or want commitment is because I don't have time to deal with all that bullshit that comes with having a relationship."

I gave him a heavy sigh before I told him I was off to the office to compile the information I'd gathered and expected his to be emailed to me the very next day.

On my way out I remembered that I offered Oreo a ride to the party and ran as quickly as I could to his classroom, only to discover it was already locked.

_Shit, he probably got tired of waiting for me and left. Why do I have to be so fucking scatter-brained?! _

_Maybe he's in the teachers' lounge or something waiting or the parking lot. Fuck, I hope I'm right. _

I ran so fast that I could have possibly covered the entire school campus. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I felt so guilty and pissed that I fucked up my chance to see him tonight that I felt like jumping off of the roof of the school. I proceeded to my car and noticed a figure resting up against the passenger window.

"Uhm… excuse me. You there. What are you doing?"

The figure moved to turn around and couldn't have been happier when I saw his face.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been looking all over the premises for you."

"You told me to wait at your car remember? After you asked me if I was ready to leave, you told me you still had one teacher to question and then you'd drop me off."

"Oh yeah… ahahaha. My bad, so sorry to have kept you waiting this long."

I felt like a teenager who had just started off his date with the person he'd been crushing on all of his life on a terribly shitty note. I unlocked the car got in, leaned over to the passengers' side and opened up the door for him. I watched him get in, and tried my best not to make it obvious that I was staring.

_Ok… calm down. Don't be too hasty. Take your time. Relax. You can do this. Just be patient._

"So, where to?"

He must have been zoning out due to nerves because I had to repeat the question at least two more times before he looked at me and asked, "What?". He shuffled about uncomfortably like one of those anime characters ready to profess their love to their senpai. As much as I wanted that situation to occur, it didn't.

"Uhm… if you don't mind, could you perhaps just drop me off at my apartment? I need to pick up the gift I ordered this morning and gift wrap it. I can catch a bus or something from there to the party. I could ask someone for a ride home, and then you could pick me up at 6:30 p.m.?"

"You know I don't mind waiting a bit for you to wrap it and drop you off. In fact, it would be my pleasure to escort you to that party. That's if you're ok with me coming up to help you wrap the gift."

In my head I sounded so desperate to spend more time with him, which I was, but I tried to make sure I smiled and came across as really generous.

"Uh… Ok then. You will have to forgive me though, my apartment is quite a mess."

He gave me this shy smile that made my heart stop for a few seconds, before I snapped back to reality, started the car and drove according to his directions.

When we reached his apartment building I helped him carry up his bags and waited for him to open the door. Once we went inside, I saw that the place looked like it went through a small tornado disaster, but somehow it didn't bother me, even though I was quite meticulous and a bit of a neat freak.

_Maybe I could come over some time and clean up the place, amongst other activities._

As if a switch went off, I started to get hard in my pants. I tried to make it look as if I was messily trying to hold his bags, to cover up the fact that I had to readjust myself in my pants to make sure he didn't notice the bulge. I wasn't really watching what I was doing when I tripped over an umbrella, knocked him over, dropped the bags, sent papers flying and landed right on top of him. Our faces were mere millimetres apart and I could smell his skin, which smelled like a bit of sweat mixed with berries. I looked down into his eyes and took in the gorgeous view beneath me, hoping that in future this would happen a lot more, only that we were both naked and in my bed. I tried with everything I had not to kiss him, but I slowly leaned in only to gently pushed off of him.

"Wow... you really are a klutz aren't you?"

_Great. There I go again embarrassing myself. Man, I just hope after that he'll still want to have dinner tonight. _

**WILL BE TAKING A BREAK. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT TWO OR THREE DAYS. THANKS FOR READING \(*w*)/**


End file.
